Mystical Sebastian
Product Information=Mystical Sebastian was a doll based around Sebastian, the husband of Sabrina, but this time for the Magical Sabrina! Cheers! Appearance In a similar fashion to Magical Sabrina, Sebastian can only be found in the CORE. Unlike Sabrina, Mystical is not in a box, but rather on display. His display stand is pretty generic, as a clear opening and wooden table can be, though he can stay in it much longer then a Sabrina can. After Sabrina ended up looking like a witch, Sebastian was meant to look like warlock. This, however, made him look like a magician. He wears top hat, and a pretty nice suit, tie included. He wears a cape, matching up with his current design. However, the cape contains a portable item holder, which could give life towards these dolls. Personality Mystical was designed as a toy for females, so he contains a few lines based around what girls like in boys. He isn't very smart, but very athletic according to his lines. Sebastian has a love towards Magical Sabrina, and a hatred towards Disbelief Greg. He also has a swimmer persona, which children are advised to take with while swimming. Not much power is for them, but Mystical 6 have many those only dream of. Stats ATK - 1 DEF - 30 HP - 40 EXP - 2 G - 0 ACT - Check, play with, break To spare - Play with it 4 times. Attacks TBA Quotes/Flavor Text "Hi,I'm Mystical Sebastian." "Allow me to mystify you!" Woosh Zap "Tada!" "Let's be friends forever!" Special Thanks! We would like to thank our partners at ParTriangle Studios and our lovely product designer for making this possible. |-|RECALL=After experiments involving the placement of Monster SOUL fragments into Magical Sabrina were proven successful, another monster was recruited to perform the same procrdure on Mystical Sebastian. However, when the Magical 6 went rogue, orders were given to stop. Unfortunately, they were too late and the Mystical 6 were born. Sebastian A Sebastian wanders through the Ruins and does everything he can to protect and care for all living things there despite his small size. He is the kindest member of the group. The A in his name stands for Attentive. Sebastian B Sebastian B lives in a garbage can outside of Grillbys in Snowdin. He is a total slob and proud of it. He takes pleasure in making things dirty. The B in his name standa for Boarish. Sebastian C Sebastian C resides in a handmade shack in Waterfall which he built himself out of wood.. He is extremelu egotistical despite being considerably weak. The C in his name standa for Confident. Sebastian D Sebastian D can be found on a bench in Hotland. He is the comic of the group. He rarely takes anything seriously. He loves to make jokes and poke fun at others around him. The D in his name stands for Dandy. Sebastian E Sebastian E can be found in the Core where he constantly tries to destroy or sabotage the normal dolls of his kind. He shows deep resentment towards those responsible for his pathetic existance and takes his anger out on others. The E in his name stands for hatE. Sebastian Sebastian P is the most well-known of the dolls. Both the Magical 6 and the rest of the Mystical 6 see him as a traitor due to his support of ParTriangle Studios. He acts as a sort of mascot for the company. The P stands for Paint for an unexplained reason. Category:User;Person-Man-Thing Official Category:OC Category:Doll Category:Male Category:User;Dr. Regina Phalange